


~Maid Service~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: Kirumi noticed that Shuichi wasn't doing what he promised because of work so she requested for him to have a pamper week.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi & Tojo Kirumi, Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	~Maid Service~

Being a full time detective was very hard work and Shuichi knew that well. But he was consistent with cleaning the house everytime he went home. Kirumi was very fond of Shuichi cleaning the house but hoped that this routine didn't affect his job effort or vice versa.

Most of the time Kirumi would see Shuichi have a smile on his face and would function like normal, but that somehow made her feel uneasy. But to her dismay those thoughts about Shuichi's Job affecting the state of the house came true. She planned to clean after the house in case that happened, so Shuichi wouldn't have too much on his shoulders when got off of work.

But since Shuichi was stubborn he would tell Kirumi that he got it under control, but he never shown the signs of that and he recently became more stressed because of a big case he was assigned but the trail was running cold. Kirumi thought of an idea to let Shuichi's job to atleast give him the week off since he was the top detective.

So when Shuichi was able to crack the case on his assigned case, his boss called him up to his office to announce that he will be taking break for a week and he cannot return to work until that time has passed. Shuichi knew this was Kirumi's doing so when he got home, he asked Kirumi why did she talk to his boss about letting him off for a week.

Kirumi responded accordingly, "The reason I did that because I would not like to see my loved one overstressed because of many things and I think that a pamper week is something you need."

Shuichi did notice that he got sore muscles from overworking but never really had the time to sit down and relax so this something he needed. So he let Kirumi do what she does best and that was to relieve the soreness he felt.

Firstly, Kirumi prepared a special bath that had a few lit candles around the rim and added some lavender-scented bath salts when the room got a certain Temperature, also dimmed the light so the candles were the only source of light. After that, Kirumi told Shuichi that he can spend as much time as he need to in there and notify her when he was finished.

After an hour and half Shuichi was finished with his relaxing bath and Next, Kirumi guided Shuichi to the living room were she was going to give him a massage. Beforehand, Kirumi told Shuichi that if it gets too intense to tap his hand twice to let her know when to stop. As the session was going on Kirumi noticed that Shuichi had a lot of cramps and knots in his back.

"Well I'm glad that I didn't join in the detective field, you have a lot of tension in your back and sides" Kirumi committed.

"Yea, it's a lot of work to be in those types of fields" Shuichi agreed.

The session took thirty minutes and Shuichi never felt this good ever since he got recruited as a detective. Since It was late, Shuichi got very tired, but he didnt want Kirumi to finish her pampering session but Kirumi already knew that Shuichi was tried but didn't want to say anything.

"It looks like someone is tried" Kirumi said as she lifted Shuichi's face.

"HUH?, me sleepy?, never.” Shuichi said as he yawned. "Okay, maybe a little bit."

"It's alright, we can continue your pampering tomorrow, I mean you have all week so there's no rush." "But what's important is that you get some rest." Kirumi continued.

As the two walked to their bedroom, Kirumi and Shuichi started to get ready for bed but first Shuichi thanked Kirumi for pampering him for today and continued on how much she meant to him. Kirumi felt touched by Shuichi's words, no one ever made her feel special before. 

When Shuichi eyes felt heavy, he snuggled up against Kirumi and fell asleep it wasn't long before Kirumi fell asleep as well.


End file.
